


rats

by kaijumama



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, abby and toki coping with magnus's shitfuck self with cute animals, i just want my children to be fucking happy, literally what do people put in tags i hate this, rats are good for the soul confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijumama/pseuds/kaijumama
Summary: during doomstar, abigail is a good, wholesome person. just a lil ficlet, yknow.(pardon my lack of capitalization. im lazy... this wasnt meant 2 be public, really, but i liked it a lot.`__` )





	

prison is cold.

probably one of the worst things about this is how magnus would leave them for days at a time, abigail thought. (toki couldnt pray hard enough for those days.) all she would do on these days was watch the rats. rodents werent particularly her forte; like, look at them... with their tiny hands and bald, scaly tails. eugh. but being forced into captivity and tormented by a weird, fanatical freak gives you a new perspective on things, and abigail found herself enjoying the company of them.

"hey, toki," she said, during one of the rare moments he was not catatonic. "do you wanna see a new trick i taught the rats?"

a tired, but appreciative, mumble came from the poor guy. abigail brought one of the rats over-- she wasnt nearly as restrained as toki --and set it in front of him, before instructing it to stand. even though it was quite basic, toki smiled, and reached his hand over to pet the small creature. without abigail's instruction, the rat held toki's finger and shook it up and down; the real trick!

the delight on her friend's face was so genuine, it almost melted abigail's heart. in an almost mute voice, broken from lack of use, he simply gasped "oh my god?" and opened his hand for the rat to step on. abigail had trained most of the rats that human contact was safe, and toki brought it over to his face. the rat sniffed around before licking his nose. and he giggled.

granted, it was a very tired giggle. but the happiness inside was obvious.

on days when magnus was away, abigail treasured every chance she could to bring happiness to her friend.

and after they were freed, toki asked abigail if she would train his new pet rats.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are both appreciated and required by law.
> 
> totally.  
> dont call my bluff on that. ;__;


End file.
